


BAD PET

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Lick My Leash [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 今天，Tony是他的宠物，一只可爱的身上挂着铃铛的小猫咪。





	

“喝。”Steve命令道，他坐在沙发上翘着腿看着跪在他面前的Tony，欣赏着他全身赤裸只戴着自己给他安上去的玩具的可爱模样。

今天，Tony是他的宠物，一只可爱的身上挂着铃铛的小猫咪。他脖子上那根红色的皮革项圈是Steve特意定做的，它有着一个盾牌模样的金属吊坠，在银色的光洁一面上刻着Steve's的字样，而和吊坠挂在一起的，还有一个金色的铃铛，它会随着Tony喉结的滑动而发出清脆的响声。

顺着Tony光洁的胸膛往下看，可以发现他的两颗粉色的乳头上各夹着一个金色的乳夹，乳夹上同样挂着一个小巧的铃铛，它们赘拉着Tony的乳头，让它变得越发的红肿挺立。

至于再往下，大概就是Steve最喜欢的地方了。Tony的阴茎上缠绕着柔软的红丝带，那是他今早把他操硬之后命令Tony自己亲手绑上去的，而Steve还清晰地记得当时Tony颤抖着手指几乎连抓都抓不住那根穿着铃铛的丝带的模样，甚至如果他现在闭上眼睛，他就能看到Tony在他胯上来回颠簸要哭不哭的可怜模样——当时的他已经被连续操射三次了，几乎没有间断的高潮榨干了他的体力让他变得异常的敏感和脆弱，然而Steve却还一次都没有射过，他甚至都没有任何一点要射精的欲望，这让Tony感到绝望，因为他知道在他成功把Steve骑射出来之前，这一场折磨性爱是不会有结束的那一刻的。

但如果Steve存心想要折磨Tony，让他无法完成自己的任务从而得到惩罚他的机会，那不管Tony再怎么努力，他也没办法从这个男人手中逃脱出来。所以，宠物Play，在他们确立关系的第一天，就被列在危险列表（一个他们中一方乐于享受但另一方难以接受的游戏列表）中的惩罚终究还是降临到他的头上来。

只是24小时。Steve当时是这么和他说的。如果他表现良好的话。但Tony知道，他不会成功熬过来的，他需要适应的时间，而在他成功说服自己接受这个之前，他根本没办法执行Steve下达的命令。就比如现在，Steve想让他趴在地上把碗里的牛奶喝干净，但他做不到，他做不到。

“我说了，喝。”Steve眯起眼睛不悦地盯着Tony，他手里的马鞭威胁性地轻拍着手掌，显然如果Tony再不服从命令，他就会暴力来使他屈服。

Tony抖了抖嘴唇不确定地看着Steve，他努力地说服自己听话，但他真的做不到。他咬着自己的嘴唇，双手握拳枕在自己的膝盖上，身体轻颤着带动了铃铛摇晃起来。

“你真的不知道怎么服从命令对吗？”Steve对Tony露出了一个失望的眼神，那让Tony胃部发出一阵抽痛。他只能看着Steve从沙发上站起来，拿着鞭子缓慢地靠近了他。

Steve用脚分开Tony并拢的膝盖示意他摆出一个M字型姿势蹲坐着，就像是一只真正的猫咪。紧接着他把鞭子贴上Tony光裸的胸口，拨过他胸前的一颗铃铛，顺着他的脖子一路上移最后来到他的脸颊。Steve眯起眼睛轻拍了一下Tony的侧脸，而这就是Tony在获得真正的鞭打之前的唯一警告。

毫无预兆的重击让他口中泛起了一阵血腥味，Tony被过大的力度拍得往一旁倒了一下，他下意识地用手撑住地面维持平衡，但紧接着落在他背上的抽打便让他彻底失去力气倒在地上。接连不断的鞭打让Tony疼得忍不住叫出了声，他抓着地毯上的长毛努力爬开躲避Steve的折磨然而一只宽大的手掌却抓住了他的头发把他强行拖了回去。Steve半跪在毯子上不停地挥动着马鞭抽打Tony的腰臀，一道道深红甚至发紫的淤青很快就遍布了他的身体。火辣的疼痛刺激着敏感的男人哭红了眼睛，Tony惨叫着在地上不停扭动，努力忍住骂脏话的冲动但终究还是敌不过疼痛的折磨开始朝Steve反击。

被Tony扑倒在地的Steve皱着眉闷哼了一声，他抓住Tony的朝他挥来的拳头接着翻身把人压制在身下。他不顾Tony扭曲的面孔抓住他的双手反剪在他身后，膝盖抵住他的后腰用粗糙的牛仔布大力磨蹭着他身上的鞭伤。疼痛很快就让Tony呜咽了出声，他挣扎着趴在地上可怜兮兮地颤抖着，反抗的力度被迫减弱，但显然他还没有就这样认输。

“操你的！放开我！”

“Shut up,pet.”Steve说着狠狠地扇了Tony屁股一巴掌然后抓住那富有弹性的臀肉用力地揉捏起来。Tony咬着唇发出了几声夹杂着痛苦和快乐的呻吟，连接着猫尾巴插在他体内的按摩棒被Steve的动作带动着蹭上了他的前列腺，本来就因为疼痛的刺激而充血挺立的阴茎变得越发的精神，然而丝带带来的束缚却让他感到痛苦难耐。

Steve看着Tony这副挣扎在边缘的痛苦表情勾起了一个残忍的笑容，他松开抓住Tony手腕的手改而握住他的阴茎套弄了起来。他故意拨响了顶端的铃铛然后用圆滑的指甲轻刮了一下丝带的边缘，指尖带着从缝隙里溢出的前液涂抹在丝带上，把鲜红色的布料浸染成成熟的深红色。

Tony抓着地毯努力忍住呻吟声，身体依然不服输地试图往前爬去摆脱Steve的压制。Steve沉下脸抓住Tony的尾巴用力地往里一顶，被它堵在里面的两颗跳蛋因此挤进了令人惊心的深度。Tony被吓得眼睛一瞪顿时整个人绷紧了身体，然而Steve却在这时把按摩棒往外抽出大半，感受着Tony肠壁的用力地缩紧然后又快速地插进他的身体。Tony轻颤着哑叫了一声整个人软在了地上，他听到Steve在他身后发出了一声低沉的笑声，同时加快了抽动按摩棒的速度。强烈的快感逐渐升起取代了身上火辣的疼痛让Tony眼前模糊起来，他低下头意图藏起自己涨红的脸和放荡的呻吟，却无法控制身体主动地翘起屁股往后顶去以迎合Steve的抽动。清脆的铃铛声在宽阔的房间里回响着，被润滑剂和各种体液打湿的尾巴根部和红润的穴口看得Steve一阵口干舌燥，他眯起眼打量着手里的尾巴，突然生出一个恶劣的玩笑念头。

感觉到一阵陌生的绒毛扫上自己的穴口时Tony忍不住回头看向Steve，然而他的视线被自己的翘起的臀部遮挡了，他只能看到Steve的手藏在他的臀间，手指捏着一个柔软的长着毛的条状物试图塞进他已经被按摩棒填满了的穴口里。

Steve捏住较细的尾巴尖插进Tony的身体，他故意放慢了动作观察着那一圈紧致的肌肉如何拉伸吞进深色的尾巴尖。他缓慢地把尾巴往里插然后又抽出来一点，欣赏着被液体打湿的棕色毛发变得一簇一簇的模样然后又把它往里插。Tony在他身前发出了猫叫一般的长吟声，脸上的表情逐渐从紧张转变成羞耻，显然他已经知道被塞进来的是什么东西了。

“看看你，你这只放荡的母猫，被自己尾巴操的感觉怎么样？——你真是该死的贪婪，被塞得这么满还是不满足，还这么饥渴地吮吸着我的手指——”Steve骂咧着曲起插进Tony体内的手指搔刮着他敏感的肠壁，然后他捏住湿透了的尾巴往更深处塞进去。Tony颤抖着发出了一声难耐的呻吟，湿润的甬道兴奋地开始颤抖着挤压着Steve的手指，仿佛在邀请他更加用力地侵犯他一般。

“操，你就像只发情的母猫，也许我可以就这么直接操进去，反正你什么都能吞下不是吗，你这个该死的淫荡的小屁股，总是不知餍足——”Steve说着加快了手上的速度开拓Tony的身体，感受着过度兴奋的肠壁用力地挤压着震动的按摩棒和他的手指，柔软的尾巴被夹在中间来回蠕动，不经意地扫过Tony的前列腺带给他极致的快感。

压抑的喘息声很快就变得放荡起来，Steve观察着Tony颤抖的频率估摸着他就快要到达高潮，于是他伸手圈住了Tony的阴茎快速套弄起来，熟练地挑逗着他的敏感点刺激着他过度紧绷的神经。Tony嘶哑着扭动身体发出求饶一般的呻吟，然而Steve却不为所动地继续着手上的动作，直到Tony的呻吟变得急促高昂同时身体开始不由自主地抽搐起来。

啵——

按摩棒快速抽离身体的响声让Tony大脑瞬间一片空白，被操得松软的肉穴本能地收缩想要挽留什么却只是吸进了大量的冷空气，惹得Tony不由自主地打了个寒战紧接着转头不解地看向了Steve。

Steve温柔地摸了摸Tony的头发然后把他的头按在了不远处的猫咪食盆前，他用膝盖顶弄着Tony根本合不上的软穴，并用手指勾住那两根连接着跳蛋的电线慵懒地玩弄了起来。Tony呜咽着用力地缩紧屁股夹住他唯一仅有的安慰，然而Steve还是无情地勾住电线将那两颗还在抖动的跳蛋抽了出来，看着它们可怜兮兮地掉在毯子上一抽一抽地弹着。

“把牛奶喝了。”Steve一边说一边拆下绑在Tony大腿上的开关把它连同跳蛋扔到一边去，然后慢条斯理地抚摸着Tony翘起的双臀，抓住他遍布红紫色鞭痕的臀肉挤压着中间泛着水光的穴口，然后低下头坏心地朝里面吹了一口气。

Tony咬着牙颤抖地叫了一声，红着眼睛看向面前的食盆，依然还在挣扎着犹豫着不知该怎么办。

“喝。”Steve说着用牙齿咬住了Tony的穴口把舌头伸进去用力地舔了一下他流水的肠壁却在Tony来得及叫出声之前彻底地松开了他。Tony绝望地呻吟出声再一次回头看向Steve，后者则挺立着身子跪在他身后慢条斯理地解开自己的裤子掏出他挺立的阴茎。Tony的眼神几乎在瞬间就变了一个样，渴望和情欲如同熊熊烈火在他眼中疯狂地燃烧着，他甚至不由自主地开始发出呻吟同时摆着屁股往后靠去。然而Steve面对这样诱人的他却不为所动，他停在原地，手握着自己的阴茎把前液均匀地涂抹在柱身上，双眼直视着Tony表情冷静得吓人。

Tony被他看得浑身一颤紧接着口干舌燥，他咬着嘴唇僵硬地回头看向面前的食盆，终于意识到如果他不听话好好地当一只乖猫咪，他就得不到他所渴望的一切。只有当他彻底低头踩碎自己作为人的尊严，心甘情愿地抛弃一切向Steve展示他的绝对服从，他才能从这一场折磨当中脱身。

想着，Tony忍不住发出了一声饱含苦涩和绝望的呻吟，咬着唇轻颤地靠近了食盆，伸出舌头来舔了一下微甜的牛奶。

Steve终于勾起嘴角露出了满意的表情，他无声地靠近Tony并压下身子贴上他的后背，奖励一般地亲了亲他的耳朵。Tony为此轻抖了一下然后更加卖力地吮吸着盆子里的牛奶。Steve赞赏地在他耳边轻笑了一声，双手抚摸着Tony的身体然后拨弄着他胸前的两个铃铛，贴着他的耳朵低声道：

“这就对了，这才是我的乖猫咪。再多喝点，把它们全部舔干净，我不想看到任何一滴牛奶留在盆子里。”

Tony呜咽着轻颤了一下，摆动着脑袋用舌头舔干净食盆，却没料到Steve突然扣住他的腰一口气插了进来。突如其来的快感吓得Tony差点咬断自己的舌头，他惊恐未定地整个人绷紧了身体，然后在Steve又一个深插时忍不住尖叫出来。

Steve粗喘着享受着Tony的肠壁绞紧他的阴茎的快感，温暖柔软的甬道就像是正在融化的黄油一样紧紧地包覆着他，不断颤动的嫩肉挤压吮吸着他的阴茎就像是他正在操一个自带振动功能的性爱娃娃。他用力地呼出一口满足的热气抓住Tony的双手拉起他的上身快速地挺动起来，故意让铃铛们挂在他身上剧烈摇晃起来。

“操，你真棒，这么热这么湿这么完美——就像个该死的性爱娃娃，我的专属小母猫——”

Tony因Steve下流又羞辱的语言红透了一张脸，他努力张开嘴让自己保持呼吸，然而过度的快感正在不断地掠夺他的氧气，近似缺氧的苦闷让他胸口发胀，嵌在胸膛的反应堆变得像是一块巨石挤压着他的心脏和肺部。

注意到Tony有些不适的Steve放开了他的胳膊让他重新趴在地上放松身体，却并没有放慢速度反而加大了力度操干起来，他用力地抓住Tony的腰一下又一下地把自己钉进他的身体里，他的龟头蹭过Tony发麻的前列腺然后插进深处，沈甸甸的囊袋不停地拍打着他布着淤青的臀部在上面留下又一片绯红。

骤雨般的快感不停地击打着Tony脆弱的神经，他的脊柱就像是无法承受更多一般完全失去了支撑的力气。他瘫软着上身趴在毯子上放荡地哭喊着尖叫着，手指紧抓着身下的绒毛仿佛想要挣扎着逃脱这过度的快感。Steve压下身子抓住Tony的下巴抬起他的头，粗暴地吮吸着他的嘴唇然后顺着他的嘴角一路吻到他的颈侧。Tony沙哑的呻吟声不停地在他耳侧响起，可怜的哭腔听得Steve心里一颤，又痒又痛却又让他欲罢不能。Steve用力地吸进一口气压下内心的颤动，然后松开Tony的下巴改而捏住他胸前的乳夹来回扭转拉扯着。疼痛让Tony哭出了眼泪同时更加用力地收紧了身体，Steve控制着手上的力度持续不断地折磨着Tony敏感的神经，然后咬住他的耳朵粗哑道：

“你要到了对吗，是不是很想射？疼痛就让你这么兴奋吗，看看你的小屁股把我夹得多紧，就像是想要榨干我一样——操，你真是该死的紧，这么饥渴，这么贪婪——”

Steve说着抓住Tony的头发开始粗暴地摆起了腰，他毫不怜惜地大力操弄着身下的男人，用尽一切手段从他口中逼出淫荡的呻吟和沙哑的哭喊，他甚至残忍地握住他被束缚的阴茎快速套弄着，手指圈住他的根部然后玩弄着他肿胀的囊袋，不停地刺激着Tony的敏感点直到快感将他彻底淹没。

被过度使用的男人在高潮的瞬间失去了所有的声音同时绷紧了身体剧烈地抽搐起来，他用力收缩的甬道吸得Steve头皮一阵发麻，强烈的快感让他忍不住低吼着骂了一句然后放任自己射在了Tony的身体里。

大量的精液涌入敏感的肠道刺激着Tony长吟了一声，他甚至觉得自己的肚子被灌的鼓了起来用力地压在了毯子上。Steve粗喘着继续挺动着腰操干敏感的肠壁，一直到他重新硬起来后他才抽离了Tony的屁股把第二发精液射在他的身体上。被汗水，泪水和精液弄得一团糟的小胡子男人失神地倒在了地毯上，他努力地呼吸着收缩着还在颤抖的身体，却阻止不了浓稠的精液从他完全无法闭合的洞口里流出来。

Steve捏住Tony的下巴把阴茎插进他的嘴里用他的舌头把自己清理干净，然后拿起被他丢在一旁的按摩棒插进Tony的肉穴。地上的男人顿时抽了一下身体紧接着发出细微的呻吟，但Steve就像是听不到他的叫声一样自顾自地握住尾巴根部调整着按摩棒的角度确保它顶上了Tony的前列腺。

“起来，我们还没完呢。”Steve说着拍了拍Tony的脸然后拿起一旁盒子里的铁链扣在Tony项圈上的银色圈子上，紧接着他站起来扯了扯手里的链子，拉着Tony从毯子上离开让他跟着自己爬出了房间。

“Steve——唔！”

“闭嘴，别再让我跟你重复我的规矩，你现在只是我的猫，猫可不会说话。”

Tony咬着唇吞下了一声闷哼，颤抖着身子努力跟上Steve的脚步，然而在地上爬行姿势让他的膝盖疼得像是被石头砸过，可他已经没有力气爬起来用双腿走路了，而且他也不认为Steve会让他像人一样走。

Steve拽着链子把Tony带到地下室，这里曾经是Tony的备用车库但由于一直闲置现在就只是一个空旷的水泥房间而已。然而这个房间却不知何时被Steve改造成了一个游戏室，黑色的羊毛地毯铺满了整个房间，一个巨大的铁笼被安置在房间的正中央，在它周围则放着一些桌子，桌子上和墙上显然都挂着不少可供他们取乐用的玩具。

“还记得我说过我想要一只听话的宠物吗？”Steve一边说一边打开了笼子的大门然后把Tony拉了进去，“但你今天的表现简直让我失望透顶。”

“不——”意识到Steve想做什么的Tony连忙抓住他的裤子摇头道，然而Steve只是沉默地把他拉到一旁将手中的链子绑在了铁栏上，他固定好长度让Tony只能仰起头蹲坐在地上，紧接着他走出笼子挑选出他需要的道具，再回到Tony面前。

“你需要被惩罚，而我认为关禁闭是最有效的方法了。”Steve说着揉了揉Tony的头发，然后他捏住Tony的下巴逼他张开嘴然后给他戴上一个O型口枷。接着他用一根铁棒分开Tony的双腿，用皮质的手铐脚铐把他的手腕和脚踝都固定在铁棒的两段。Steve拆下了Tony胸前的乳夹，解开绑在他阴茎上的丝带，然后迅速地给他安上阴茎环阻止他射精。随后他拿起一根柔软的塑料棒戳进Tony顶端的小孔，小心翼翼地把它推进Tony的尿道直到上面的帽状物抵住入口，紧接着他把那片薄膜拉开包住Tony的龟头以防塑料棒因抖动而错位。做完这一切后他便像是在检查自己的作品一般站在Tony面前打量着他，随后他用开关启动了塑料棒，并把按摩棒的振动频率调到最高，欣赏着Tony在他面前瞪大了眼睛抽搐着哭泣呻吟的可怜模样。

Steve总是喜欢Tony在他面前露出绝望和无助的表情，那是他最美的时刻，让Steve想要爱护他，占有他，当然了，很多的还是破坏他。

“晚上Dummy会下来给你喂吃的，不过你比我更了解他有多粗心，所以你最好乖乖待着别动，他让你喝什么你就安静地喝什么，别让自己受伤，不然你知道后果是什么。”Steve一边说一边拿出一个圆形的卡盘扣在Tony的反应堆上，将那温柔的蓝光遮挡起来。

“唔!唔唔唔——”Tony湿着眼睛用力地摇了摇头，竭尽所能地抓住最后一丝求饶的机会，然而Steve却只是转身离开了笼子并把门锁上了。

“别试图挣扎，别试图逃跑，我明早会下来看你，如果你到时候表现良好，我会考虑提早结束你的惩罚。否则，你就做好给Fury请一个月假的准备吧。”

说着Steve关掉了地下室的灯把Tony扔在一片黑暗之中，安静的房间里很快就只剩下男人啜泣呻吟的声音和高频的振动声。Steve站在门口利用自己的四倍视力观赏着Tony绝望地闭上眼睛后又重新张开无助地环顾着四周的模样，他注视着Tony完全无法聚焦的双眼舔了舔嘴唇，盯着他顶在口枷上的柔软舌头吞了吞口水，然后深呼吸一口气压下体内的悸动，转身离开了房间走进电梯。

耐心，他必须得给点耐心。能让Tony完全失去理智的机会并不多，他只有耐心等待，才能品尝到最美味的奖赏。

完。


End file.
